Lemon chocolaté
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est pâques et Sanji fait un immense oeuf au chocolat. Mais une certaine tête de marimo va un peu changer le cours des choses... Lemon SanZo


Hello ! Hé oui, encore un post ! Cette fois-ci c'est Chibis92 (de skyrcok) qui m'as proposé de faire un lemon avec du chocolat pour pâques... Et le voilà ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire et bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

**Lemon Chocolaté**

C'était encore une journée paisible à bord du Thousand Sunny, pas un bâteau de Marine en vue, pas de monstres marins prêt à les dévorer, ni de thyphon prévu.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper jouaient sur le pont, Robin était en train de lire un livre sur les différentes cultures et fêtes du globe, Nami cartographiait la dernière îles découverte dans son bureau, Franky ranger les barils de cola dans la soute, Zoro dormait sur la pelouse humide par la rosée du matin et Brook jouait un petit air pour se détendre.

Le cook quand à lui, était dans sa cuisine en train de monter un oeuf de pâque géant avec une coque en caramel qu'il allait recouvrir de chocolat fondu qui était en train de bouillir dans une marmite. Il se concentra le plus possible sur sa mixture pour pas qu'elle ne chauffe trop et devienne trop dur pour napper la coque en caramel, oubliant toute source de bruit aux alentours. Zoro rentra dans la cuisine pour se prendre une petite bouteille d'alcool avant de procéder à la recherche de son paradis et la, il le vit.

Deux coques lui faisant un abris de choix, deux gros cotons sucrés et moelleux sur la tables lui servant de matelas; mélangé le tout avec une bonne bouteille de sake et vous obtiendrez le paradis du sabreur. Il se faufila sans bruit jusqu'à la table, pris les gros morceaux de barbe à papa, entra dans son antre et en referma les portes.

Quand sa mixture fut prête, Sanji attrapa les poignets de la marmite, la transporta jusqu'à la table et fit une mine surprise en découvrant que la barbe à papa avait disparut. Il la chercha dans tout les recoins possible mais ne la trouva pas et termina par se convaincre qu'il l'avait déjà installer à l'intérieur de l'oeuf.

Il recouvrit avec agilité l'énorme coque de chocolat noir et traça avec un pinceaux, quelques fines bandes de chocolat blanc pour donner un côté artistique à ce monument de plus de 3 mètres de haut. Quand il eut terminé son oeuvre d'art le cook, déplaça l'oeuf dans la cale le temps du dîner. Après la rude épreuve qu'il eut mener contre un luffy glouton et la faim raisonnable de ses compagnon Sanji remarqua l'assiette encore pleine du sabreur sur la table. Il mit celle-ci dans le frigo en attendant que tout l'équipage soit endormi pour commencer l'emballage de son cadeau de Pâque.

Quand il eut ramené l'oeuf en chocolat dans la cuisine, il s'empara d'un mètre pour calculer combien lui faudrait il de papier cadeau et tomba au sol quand l'oeuf commença à bouger.

Sanji s'empara d'une louche qui était à portée de sa main et commença à insulter sa création en lui ordonnant de ne plus bouger. Comme ci il lui obéissait, l'oeuf s'arrêta sous le regard tétanisé du cook qui se leva et s'approcha en rassemblant son courage de la forme ovale qu'il caractérisait maintenant comme maudite. Quand il posa une de ses main sur la face lisse et marron, celle-ci bascula avec un mouvement d'avant en arrière avant de faire basculer au sol le blond avec elle.

Quand il repris ses esprit Sanji découvrit le bretteur couvert de chocolat et de morceaux de barbe à papa au dessus de lui. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air encore endormi et bailla paresseusement en retirant un morceau de barbe à papa de son front pour le porter à ses lèvres et l'avaler goulûment dans un geste qui tenait plus du sex-appel que du simple Zoro en train de se goûter à une sucrerie. Cette action eu l'effet de réveiller une partie sensible du corps du blond.

Pendant que le cuistot essayait de comprendre quelque chose, le vert se releva dans l'amas de sucre et s'étira avant de lécher une nouvelle fois un morceau de barbe à papa accroché sur ses doigts. La virilité de Sanji se manifesta de plus belle et le propriétaire dû bien se convaincre qu'il désirait l'appel à la luxure qui se débarbouillait à grands coups de langue devant lui.

Étrangement, Zoro n'avait pas insulté le blond en sortant de l'oeuf, juste commencé à manger... Tout à coup, Sanji se souvint de quelque chose que lui avait dit Zeff, il y a quelques années... "Le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque. Souviens-en toi pour tes prochaines copines petit cornichon" Le chocolat ! Apparemment Zoro devait avoir côtoyé des kilos de chocolat pendant quelques heures... Le regard du blond se dirigea vers l'entrejambe de son rival pour y voir une bosse ne se classant sûrement pas dans les plus petites.

Un sourire fendit ses lèvres : S'ils étaient aussi excités l'un que l'autre, pourquoi ne pas se soulager ensemble ?

Le blond se releva et se dirigea vers Zoro qui se régalait de barbe à papa où s'étaient répandu quelques gouttes de saké. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu poser la main sur l'épaule de son nakama, celui-ci lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber à la renverse et ses lèvres furent aussitôt scellées par celle du vert ayant un léger gout sucré. Le blond s'étonna un peu de cette initiative de Zoro qui, apparemment, n'était pas vraiment lucide mais la bosse dure qu'il sentait contre sa jambe devait être une bonne raison d'accelerer les choses. Le vert commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond et le plaqua doucement contre un des murs de la cuisine, posant une main sur son torse maintenant dégagé et l'autre sur la joue de Sanji et l'embrassa encore une fois, plus doucement et sensuellement encore, comme s'il cherchait à l'envouter. il quitta les lèvres du cuisinier pour s'attaquer maintenant à son cou qu'il commençait à dévorer. Sanji était confus par le plaisir charnel que lui procurait le sabreur. les douces chatouilles et ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau froide le faisait languir de plus en plus

Les bras de Sanji entouraient les hanches vert et lui enleva par derrière son t-shirt devenu encombrant et commeça à goûter chaque morceau du torse du bretteur. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux tétons du vert les léchouillant goulûment et les mordillant avec passion se qui fit tout d'abord élargirent les yeux de Zoro de surprise remplacé desuite par un infini plaisir. Le cook descendait de plus en plus mais s'arrêta sur une grosse tache de chocolat. Le vert exprima son mécontentement d'un grognement et Sanji prit le temps de lever la tête et lui lancer un :

- J'ai pris cinq heures à préparer ce chocolat, ça serait dommage de la gâcher non ?

Tout cela avec un regard brûlant de désir innasouvi et d'une pointe sadique, presque comme s'il disait ça exprès pour enflammer encore plus le sabreur. Sanji attrapa le bandana vert sur le bras de son amant et lui banda les yeux avec.

Le blond embrassa tout d'abord la nuque de son uke et passa ses doigts sur les ses lèvres puis caressa lentement et avec une douceur infini les reins du sabreur. Sanji attendit quelques secondes pour tourmenter sa proie, et passa enfin sa langue sur le torse du vert pour le débarrasser du chocolat restant.

Le marimo n'en menait pas large : il ne cherchait même pas à retenir ses gémissements et le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés renforçait ses autres sens, rendant le supplice que lui infligeait son amant encore plus dur.  
Zoro sentait que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il en suffoquait presque de plaisir, et était même obligé de laisser échapper quelques gémissement entre deux respiration.

Sanji lui adressa un petit « Chut... » murmuré au creux de son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe et d'embrasser sensuellement sa clavicule. Mais son entrejambe le rappela à l'ordre, lui faisant comprendre que s'il continuait encore son petit manège il allait exploser. Il sépara donc ses lèvres de la peau du vert et alla l'embrasser pendant que ses mains s'occupaient des pantalons devenus trop gênants.

Il arracha celui vert qui gémit doucement quand son boxer vint lui caresser son entre-jambe déjà au garde à vous. Sanji contempla l'érection de son amant qui le supplia de lui enlever son bandeau ce que le blond refusa tout d'abord en passant quelques furtifs coups de langue sur l'objet de ses désirs avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche sous les gémissements de plus en plus bruyant de son jouet. Le dit jouet ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche de son cuistot dans un petit cri.

C'est ce moment que choisit un certain renne pour faire son entrée dans la pièce. Les deux hommes étaient trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre pour remarquer le médecin qui ouvrit des grand yeux et, au lieu de tomber au sol sous le choc, fit un sourire intéressé et s'assit dans un coin pour ouvrir son carnet et y inscrire en grand "L'acte sexuel : Chapitre 3 : Le sexe entre deux hommes".

Sanji releva Zoro et l'emmena contre la table de la cuisine ou il se colla à lui, son torse collé contre dos du vert. Le blond décida d'enlever le bandeau des yeux de son amant et pu apercevoir dans ses prunelles noires, un sentiment de désir. Le cuisinier n'hésita pas et Zoro sentit en lui le doigt de tortionnaire rentrer le plus doucement possible en lui, pour ensuite s'actionner et commencer de petits mouvement circulaire faisant se cambrer le bretteur.

Tout dans les attitudes de Zoro, ses cambrures, ses gémissements obscènes, la façon dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris... Tout cela rendait Sanji presque fou. Il avait un mal fou à se retenir de prendre le vert sans préparation mais s'était empêché comme il le pouvait. Mais quand il vit le regard du bretteur se tourner vers lui et l'entendis murmurer quelques mots : "Arrête ça et prends-moi..." Le cuistot senti sont bas-ventre s'embraser une fois de plus et ne se fit pas prier : Il retira rapidement ses doigts pour se placer devant l'entrée du marimo.

-Prêt ?

Le sabreur hocha la tête, donnant le signal pour son nakama. Celui-ci le pénétra le plus doucement possible, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ne pas scèder à ses pulsions. Une fois le feu vert donné par le marimo, le blond commença ses vas-et-viens lents mais qui accélérais de minutes en minutes. Zoro se mordit une énième fois les lèvres, retenant ses cris de plaisirs le plus possible en enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois de la table. Voulant entendre les cris du sabreur, Sanji pris son érection en main et commença à le masturber tout en continuant ses vas-et-viens.

Zoro ne put retenir quelques petit cris de plaisirs qui se transformèrent en râles rauques quand le cuisinier décida de lui donner un coup de rein plus brusque que les précédents. Zoro s'accrochant de nouveau à la table maintenant rayée de griffure en sentant une décharge de plaisir traverser tout son corps. Sanji commença à grogner de plaisir, à l'entente de la respiration saccadée suivit de gémissement cette fois ci nettement audibles.

Pendant ce temps là, les autres occupants du navire étaient venus, alertés par les nombreux cris et autres bruits étranges, et observaient les deux hommes atteindre la jouissance jusqu'à que Nami intervienne et les tirent tous au dehors.

- On va quand même pas les regarder faire des cochonneries ensemble ! C'est leur problème s'ils devront nettoyer et ranger toute la cuisine !

Les deux nakamas, eux, ne s'étaient pas beaucoup préoccupés des autres, étants l'un et l'autre trop préoccupés par le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. Puis le sabreur se libéra dans un dernier orgasme, rapidement suivi par son seme. Celui-ci se retira du corps du vert et se laissa glisser sur le sol en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. L'autre l'imita et ils finirent par dormir à même le sol, trop fatigués pour aller dans leurs chambres.

Le lendemain matin, Chopper put enrichir son dossier "acte sexuel", Zoro put découvrir la joie de ne plus pouvoir s'assoir sans moultes précautions et Sanji put rester au lit, victime de vomissements dûs au repas trop gras qu'il avait prit la veille mais le sourire aux lèvres se remémorant la soirée qu'il avait passé avec le bretteur et tout ça grâce à un oeuf en chocolat !


End file.
